Slip of the Tongue
by k3ls86
Summary: Hermione is in need of something that only Draco can give her. Oneshot.


"Where is it?" Hermione was talking to herself again as she searched frantically through the back shelves of the library.

"I know I put it back in between Advanced Potion-Making and Moste Potente Potions." She backed away from the shelf, giving up on her search. Hermione had a potions essay due in a week and she needed this last book to finish it.

Leaving the maze like stacks of books, she went back to her table near the fireplace. The library was quiet and peaceful at this time of night, most students opting to do their work (or pretend to) in the dorms.

She leaned back, giving herself a minute to sit and relax before she moved onto another row of books. Asiatic Anti-Venoms has to be here somewhere, she thought. As far as she knew, she was the only person who had looked at that book in years and again the only one in their potions class who would need it for their paper. She regretted not writing down notes from the book the last time she had it out. It was a foolish mistake and one that she was unlikely to make again.

Just as she was about to get up out of her comfy chair by the fire to continue her search, she heard a crash from one of the tables near the back of the library. Startled and slightly concerned, she pulled out her wand and headed toward the source of the noise.

"Are you alright?" she called as she rounded the last bookshelf to see a pile of books on a small table and a figure leaned over picking up what seemed like the last few off the ground.

"I'm fine." Came a familiar but unwelcome voice. Hermione became frigid for a second and contemplated running back to her little nook. The figure leaned back up in his chair and placed two books on the table while looking right at her.

"Getting clumsy in your old age, Malfoy?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the bookshelf beside his table.

Draco looked down at the table and smirked to himself before looking back at her.

"I would hardly deem a sixth year, old aged, Granger." He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table.

"What are you doing here so late? I figured you'd be in the dorms hanging all over your Slytherin Princess." She sneered.

Draco frowned at that, clearly not liking where this conversation was headed.

"If you must know, I'm working on my potions essay," He took his feet off the table. "How did you manage to escape the clutches of Potty and Weasel?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at that. He had a point. Harry and Ron rarely left her side - which was incredibly annoying at times and part of the reason she was in the library so late.

"If you must know, I'm also working on my potions essay; or was until I couldn't find the last book I needed."

She leaned forward off the bookshelf to take a look at the mass of books on Draco's table.

Taking a more civil tone she asked, "You haven't seen Asiatic Anti-Venoms around have you?"

"Oh you mean this?" Draco pulled out a small book from the bottom of his pile and held it up for her to see.

"Yes! Thank you!" Hermione made to grab it but Draco pulled his arm back and stood up.

"Ah, ah, Granger. I'm using this."

"What? No you aren't! I just saw you pull that from the bottom of your pile!"

"Yes, but you see I was about to use it." He smirked and held the book above her head and out of reach as she made to grab it again.

"Malfoy, do you always have to be such a git?" She backed away from him and leaned on the table.

"Yes." He pocketed the book and moved closer to wear she was leaning.

"How much do you want the book?" He asked with a smirk.

"I don't want it, I need it." She turned away from him so her back was to the table and crossed her arms.

"How much do you need it then?" He moved so he was in front of her leaning close, both hands on the table on either side of her hips.

"Well... I can't finish my essay without it." She leaned back a bit, straining her muscles in her lower back.

"Sounds like you need it pretty bad." He whispered in her ear as he leaned closer.

Hermione's inner dialogue was going crazy now. What is he implying? Should I do this? Do I want to? He smells so good... No! Hermione focus, just grab the book and go back to your chair. But it has been a while... And he does have a good reputation...

She made one last attempt to grab the book from his pocket but he caught her hand and placed it back on the table with his on top.

Draco leaned closer and whispered again, this time nibbling her ear. "Naughty, Granger. You know better than to take things from other people." She leaned back a little more, a small whimper escaping her lips as she awkwardly rested on the pile of books that Draco had accumulated.

Fuck it. I want this.

Draco moved around Hermione and pushed the books off the table, watching them clatter to the ground.

"Madame Pince will hear us!" Hermione was concerned, despite being in the back of the library where she was fairly certain was out of earshot from where Madame Pince sat at her desk.

"Well I guess you'll have to be quiet then." She could feel Draco's smirk on her as he moved closer. He lifted her up onto the table with ease and settled between her legs.

He made fast work of her robes and she was down to what he thought would have been her uniform. Hermione had gone back to her dorm after dinner and changed into a short, crimson nightgown that stopped mid thigh, before realizing she had to go to the library.

Hermione was almost as red as her attire as he looked her up and down.

"Damn Granger, you are a naughty girl aren't you?" Draco was on her in a heartbeat and Hermione was slowly coming undone under his touch.

He placed a hand on her thigh and kissed along her collarbone, pausing a couple of times to leave a mark that he knew she wouldn't be able to cover up later. He smirked as he moved his hand to rub her through her knickers and kissed up her jawline; she mewled underneath him.

Hermione laid back on the table and allowed Draco to pull her to the edge. He kissed from her neck down to her chest and continued at her thighs. He was getting tantalizingly close to where she wanted his mouth.

"Malfoy, please." She was looking down at him as he danced his lips around her slit.

"Please what?" He looked up from between her legs and smirked.

"Just do it already, you're killing me." She leaned back on her arms and looks at the ceiling. The anticipation was going to drive her insane she knew it.

"Do what, Granger?" He was up higher now, leaning his head on the inside of her thigh and smirking, ever smirking.

"For Godric's sake, Malfoy, just fuck me." She was almost frantic now and he knew it.

He chuckled to himself and immediately dove into her pussy. His tongue was as skilled as his reputation said. He licked and sucked her clit while she writhed above him, panting lightly.

"Malfoy..."

Draco nibbled gently at her clit and slid a finger between her wet folds. Hermione moaned again, louder than she would have liked. She could once again feel the smirk that it had elicited from him.

"Shh, Princess. You don't want Madame Pince to hear us, do you?" Draco licked her clit and added another finger. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

Draco pumped in and out with a steady rhythm that she was clearly responding to while licking, sucking and occasionally nibbling at her pussy.

"I think... Draco... I'm..."

Draco paused for a second. "Draco?"

She looked down at him and rolled her eyes. "Slip of the tongue."

He smirked and licked roughly at her clit while pumping harder than he had been before, bringing her over the edge.

He came up after Hermione held back her scream by biting her lip again. He leaned in and kissed her, tasting mint and a hint of iron. He touched a hand to his mouth and saw blood.

"Did I bite my lip that hard?" Hermione touched her own lip, now seeing and tasting blood.

"Sorry," Draco said. "Slip of the tongue."

He leaned back in and kissed her again, more feverishly than before. His kisses trailed from her mouth to her jaw to her chest where he paused to take her straps off her shoulders and let the nightgown slip to her waist.

"Hold on a second." Hermione stopped him when her top was bare. "It's hardly fair that I'm the only one with this little clothing on." Her smirk rivalled his own.

She moved to take his robes off but he took a step back away from the table.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Draco took off his own robe with the book still in its pocket and placed it on the highest shelf he could reach.

Hermione had forgotten about the book.

"Alright," Draco stated, moving back between her legs. "You may proceed, Granger."

She giggled at him and he smiled. She untied his tie and threw it on the discarded pile of books. His black dress shirt was quick to follow, as were his pants.

There they were, almost naked and in the back of the library just staring at each other.

Hermione scooted off the table, letting her nightgown fall to the ground and placed her hands on his lean, muscular chest. Draco let out a guttural growl and turned them around so her back was to the bookcase.

He kissed her hard and pushed her back until she ran into the shelf.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" He asked her between kisses.

"No..." She breathed out, head tilted back, giving him easy access to her slender neck. Draco kissed her neck a couple more times before grabbing her ass and lifting her up to meet him. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, allowing her to bring him closer.

"Since fourth year when you came down those steps in the frustratingly stunning dress." He leaned his head down and licked her left nipple before sucking it hard. Hermione moaned and he moved to give the right side the same attention.

She reached down and tugged on the waistband of his boxers, wanting him to get on with it.

He did.

Draco's boxer briefs were whipped off so fast, neither of them quite knew how it happened but nobody was complaining. He lifted Hermione up a little bit, allowing himself to push into her to the hilt. She let out a low moan and clawed at his back while she moved her hips to get him to move inside her.

"Draco..." He smirked and kissed her neck while playing with her nipple with his free hand.

He kept a hard, steady rhythm and brought her as close as possible before he moved his hand from her nipple to her clit, playing it like his skilled fingers knew how. Hermione tightened around him and bit his shoulder to stifle her scream. She sent Draco over the edge shortly after and they held onto each other as they came down.

Draco pulled out of her and let her down. He kissed her once more before reaching down for his boxers. Hermione had already moved to where her nightgown and robe were laying on the floor and put them on.

"So..." She looked at him from across the table.

"So?" He smirked.

"Can I have my book now?"


End file.
